Reuniting
by Dr. Psycho
Summary: All-Stars has ended and Duncan wants Gwen to go out with him again, more than anything. However, Gwen isn't interested. Gift to Colorful565!


Gwen sighed and put her phone away, Duncan had been trying to call her again. She wasn't interested in Duncan anymore, the passion she once felt for him was gone. After her time on All-Stars, Gwen hadn't really talked to anyone. She always ignored Duncan's texts,she had been for three weeks. She wanted to forget about Total Drama, but Duncan just wouldn't let that happen. It wasn't just him really, she's still viewed as a home-wrecker at school. Gwen would just have to deal with the insults until she graduated and went to art school. Gwen lied down in her bed, ready to take a nap. Thoughts of Duncan slipped into her mind occasionally, she had a spark of curiosity inside her, a curiosity to hear what Duncan has to say, but she ignored it. Ignoring the curiosity would soon become a day-to-day thing for her.

* * *

><p>"Geoff, what should I do?" Duncan asked his friend. "She keeps ignoring my texts." Duncan still liked Gwen, and he wanted her back more than anything.<p>

"I dunno dude," Geoff replied. "Maybe you should send her a poem or something, that's what girls like."

A poem? Duncan definitely wasn't going to write a poem. "Dude, can't you think of anything better?" Duncan inquired with a touch of arrogance in his voice.

Geoff sighed, "I've lost my touch with girls, ever since I got with Bridge."

"Will you help me with it?" Duncan asked his friend.

"Sure, bro," Geoff said as he searched for a pen and spare paper.

Duncan was lost in thought, he wanted Gwen back badly, was thankful for Geoff's friendship, and was worried that he was starting to be too worried about a girl. Duncan had to worry about Gwen, she wasn't just another girl.

"Here's some paper, dude," Geoff sat a piece of paper down on his coffee table, in front of Duncan. The delinquent took the pen from Geoff's hands and started writing.

* * *

><p>Duncan sighed. "Thanks for the help." Duncan glanced at his watch, it was 8:30. "Shit, my stupid parents are going to kill me for being out this late." Geoff understood. "That's why you should get an apartment, bro. Anyway, see ya!" Duncan quickly left Geoff's apartment, "Bye," Duncan said before shutting the door.<p>

Duncan got into his car, it wasn't a good car by Duncan's standards. He thought his parents probably bought the worst car they could find. The car doesn't show mileage, it was like they wanted him to get in trouble with the police.[1] Duncan pulled out of Geoff's apartment building and drove onto the driveway. Duncan's house was ten minutes away from Geoff's apartment, so Duncan knew it was going to be a long drive.

Today was Monday morning, the start of a school day. Gwen took a shower, brushed her hair, put on her makeup, and cooked and ate her own breakfast. Her mother had refused to make her children breakfast long ago. She was silent all morning, as usual. At school, Gwen's english teacher taught her a rather difficult writing lesson, writing was very hard for her. At this point, she felt like she was going to get kicked out of her AP class next semester. Her teacher warned her about zero's for the first time this week, Gwen was lucky she was being lenient with her. She wanted to get her assignments done, but it was nearly impossible due to her mind being clouded.

* * *

><p>Throughout the day, Gwen got a few stares, which always resulted in Gwen saying, "What?" and the response would be a variation of: "Nothing." Gwen hated the attention she got from Total Drama, absolutely hated it. That day at lunch, Gwen sat with her old friend Pixie Corpse, among others.<p>

"Did you hear about that car crash on highway 40?" PC asked, trying to make conversation.

"No, who crashed?" Gwen responded. Disasters like car crashed always interested her.

"Some guy, he was famous or something. I think his name started with a D." PC explained.

"No last name?"[2] Gwen asked, "If he's famous, why can't you remember his name?"

"He's not famous anymore," PC shrugged, "He was from that lame show you were on."

Gwen became lost in thought. Was it Duncan? He would never crash his car, he's a good driver. Why did she even care anyway?

"Gwen are you okay?" PC had noticed Gwen had become quiet.

"I'm sorry Pixie Corpse, I just dozed off I guess." Gwen answered her friend, she put on a fake smile so PC wouldn't worry.

"Okay, just call me if you need help with anything, okay?"

"I will," Gwen answered, she felt happy she had a friend that cared about her well-being.

* * *

><p>Gwen was not greeted by a friendly sight when she got home, a police officer's car was in her driveway. She parked her car near the house and walked inside, having no idea what was going on. She doubted her parents had committed a crime, adding to her confusion. Gwen came into her living room, her parents sitting on a couch and police officer's sitting on a chair across from them. A coffee chair separated them.<p>

"Come on Gwen, sit down," Gwen's mother said to her.

Gwen sighed and sat down next to her mother, she didn't like her attitude, possibly making the cop see her as a scared little girl.

"So, what's going on," Gwen asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I just wanted to talk to you," The cop responded with a friendly tone, she was obviously trying not to intimidate Gwen.

"About what?" Gwen snapped, annoyed that the cop was even in her home.

"Well, a boy that you know has gotten into an accident, he's in the hospital. We found a poem for you in his car." The woman said, like she was uninterested. She seemed to be in a 'kill me now' mood.

"From who?" Gwen asked. After a brief pause she spoke again, "Can I see it?"

The cop replied without hesitation, "Sure. It's from this boy named Duncan, you became famous with him." The cop reached her her hand out to Gwen, a folded piece of paper in it. Gwen took the the paper hesitantly.

"I just need to ask you what you know about him, then I'll be off." The cop said.

Gwen sighed, "What?"

The cop now had a more miffed expression on her face, "Did you talk to him yesterday, the day his accident happened?"

"he sent me some texts that day, but that

all I know," Gwen scratched the back of her head, "I didn't read them, though."

"That's all I needed to know," The cop stood, and promptly exited the house. She wasn't even kind enough to say good bye.

Gwen briefly said goodbye to her mom and hurried to her dim room, she had chosen her favorite color for paint. Midnight blue. She turned on her lamp and looked down at the poem in her hands.

* * *

><p>Duncan's eyes opened, like they would on a typical morning. He yawned and attempted to stretch his arms, but only felt one move. He was confused, and he was quickly brought to his senses. He looked down at his left arm, it was in a cast. The delinquent muttered a profanity before he noticed he had a cast on his right leg, all the way down to his foot. He sighed and started to relax in the bed. At least he wouldn't be forced to go to school for a while. He pressed the pager button so he could talk to a nurse.<p>

After a few seconds, a girl came in. He was surprised, because it wasn't who he was expecting. Gwen came through the door. She looked at Duncan for a moment, then a frown appeared on her face. "Duncan," She muttered. "How did this happen?"

"Car accident," Duncan answered, "Why did you come?" Duncan asked, he was happy and confused at the same time.

"I got your poem," Gwen replied, a faint grin on her face.

* * *

><p><em>Gwen, I love you more than anything.<em>

_You're the only thing that gives my life a bang._

_I want to have you by my side,_

_We can be together forever, like Bonnie and Clyde._

_When I see you,my excitement rises, I can never bear to see you in strife._

_You may be the climax of my lowly life._

_Your loveliness captivates me,_

_Your thick exterior hides your beauty._

_One last chance will you grant to me,_

_or will I just be a bad memory._

* * *

><p>"How did you learn to write so well?" Gwen asked, sitting in a chair next to Duncan.<p>

"I guess I just have talent," Duncan shrugged. "It took me a few hours to write it."

"I loved it," Gwen replied. She stood up and gave Duncan a hug. "I really did, I loved it."

Gwen was at a loss for words, she was just happy she was having this moment with Duncan.

"I meant every word," Duncan replied, he was glad Gwen had finally given him another chance.

Duncan eventually pulled Gwen into a kiss, Gwen felt sparks, and Duncan felt happy.

* * *

><p><strong>[1] Ironic that they're cops, huh?<strong>

**Marry early Christmas, Colorful. Hope you and everyone else enjoyed!**


End file.
